User blog:Mochizou/変態
Previously on The Adventures of Krew Hall We met the residents of Krew Hall, Gegi moved in and Kieran found himself in multiple awkward situations. The next morning At the breakfast table Lizzy: '''GOOD MORNING KIERI-KUN '''Kieran: ''(yawns) morning Lizzy-senpai '''Cam: '''You look tired '''Kieran: '''I am, Shiina-san kept me up all night '''Lizzy: '''Go Kieri-kun, losing your virginity multiple times in one night, that's the way to do it '''Kieran: '''I KEEP TELLING YOU, WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX '''Lizzy: '''Well maybe next time Kieri-kun, you're still young ''Kieran sighs Cam: 'Come on Lizzy, we're going. '''Kieran: '''You're leaving already Cam-san? '''Cam: '''Yeh, I'm meeting a girl on my way to school. '''Kieran: '''Do you ever stop? '''Cam: '''Never. Oh by the way, you need to go wake up Shiina '''Kieran: '''Me? '''Cam: '''Well, she is your responsibility ''Room 202 Kieran knocks on the door 'Kieran: '''Shiina-san ''No reply 'Kieran: '''Shiina-san, we're going to be late. I'm coming in ''Kieran enters 'Kieran: '''Jeez, what a mess, where is she ''A small pile of mess moves and Gegi appears from underneath it completely naked. 'Gegi: '''Good Morning ''Kieran notices that Gegi is naked 'Kieran: '''AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH ''Kieran falls over in shock 'Kieran: '''Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what '''Gegi: '''What '''Kieran: '''Put some clothes on! Why are you naked?! Are you into that?! '''Gegi: '''Why am I naked? I don't know '''Kieran: '''TRY TO REMEMBER, COULD YOU?! '''Gegi: '''I took a bath '''Kieran: '''You took a bath. All right! Then what? '''Gegi: '''I took out my clothes '''Kieran: '''So, you're done bathing, right? Okay, now put on your clothes '''Gegi: '''I took them all out '''Kieran: '''OKAY, STOP! Is that why this room is a complete mess?! '''Gegi: '''I thought it wouldn't matter '''Kieran: '''Why would you think that?! You took them out, so put them on! Come on! ''Kieran hands Gegi a school shirt which she puts on 'Kieran: '''Are you done? '''Gegi: '''I'm done '''Kieran: '''I'm sure it might be different adjusting to life back in Japan but-AAARRRRRHHHHH YOU'RE NOT DONE YET! BUTTON IT UP! HURRY! '''Gegi: '''Panties '''Kieran: '''PUT SOME ON '''Gegi: '''Which should I wear? '''Kieran: '''Don't make ''me ''choose! '''Gegi: '''Then I don't need them '''Kieran: '''YOU ''DO ''NEED THEM! PUT SOME ON! PUT SOME ON NOW! PLEASE PUT SOME ON NOW ''Kieran looks for panties and finds a pair embarrissingly 'Kieran: '''Here, catch! '''Gegi: '''These panties aren't cute '''Kieran: '''THEY'RE YOURS! CRAP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! HURRY UP, WOULD YOU '''Gegi: '''I'm done '''Kieran: '''Huh, your head! I mean your hair! Go to the bathroom and fix it! ''5 minutes later 'Kieran: '''COME ON SHIINA-SAN, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE '''Gegi: '''Kieran '''Kieran: '''Yeh '''Gegi: '''You're interesting '''Gegi: '''Kieran '''Kieran: '''Yeh '''Gegi: '''We're going to be late '''Kieran: '''AND WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS?! ''Gegi and Kieran start heading for scho''ol '''Gegi: '''Kieran, you're pushy '''Kieran: '''THEN TRY ''RUNNING ''IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! ''Three days later Kieran and Gegi have stopped at a convinience store for food on their way to school. 'Kieran: '''Aoyama! '''Ash: '''Kanda-kun! '''Kieran: '''You're working here! '''Ash: '''I need the money '''Kieran: '''I didn't realise '''Ash: '''It's ok, anyway... ''Ash looks at Gegi, who then looks behind her 'Kieran: '''She's looking at ''you Gegi turns back around 'Kieran: '''She's Shiina Gegi. She transferred into the Arts Division this year and moved into Krew Hall the other day. '''Ash: '''Oh, so you two are living together in Krew Hall...looks like you get along really well. '''Kieran: '''Well, you see-- '''Gegi: '''Kieran is my first boy. ''Kieran and Ash are shocked 'Ash: '''What do you mean by "first"? First boy?! '''Kieran: '''NO! WAIT! Shiina, don't- '''Gegi: '''I'm glad Kieran was my first. '''Kieran: '''AAARRGGGHH '''Ash: '''You-you-you-you PERVERT! ''Ash runs off 'Kieran: '''W-wait, Aoyama! '''Gegi: '''I only knew girls back in England. Kieran is the first boy I've been friends with. '''Kieran: '''SAY THAT ''FIRST! 'Gegi: '''Say it? To her? '''Kieran: '''Yeah...I'm done..... ''Convinience Store 'Ash: '''Welcome '''Gegi: '''I only knew girls back in England. Kieran is the first boy I've been friends with '''Ash: '''What do you mean? '''Gegi: '''I only knew girls back in England. '''Ash: '''No, I heard you- '''Gegi: '''Kieran said I should've told you that first ''Ash is happy 'Ash: '''I know that I was imagining things but how am I supposed to face Kanda-kun now?! Um, I'm sorry. ''Krew Hall 'Kieran: '''I'm back! I wonder if Shiina made it home by herself ''Kieran spots a path made out of toilet roll leading towards the boys rooms 'Kieran: '''What is ''this? The path leads to Cam's room. 'Kieran: '''The toilet paper road of glory? '''Cam: '''It's my birthday today. '''Kieran: '''Cam-san? '''Cam: '''I knew she'd do something like this. Good thing I came home early. '''Kieran: '''But why toilet paper? '''Cam: '''You really think I'd know what's going on in her head '''Kieran: '''Even though you two grew up together. ''They both open Cam's door to see a room filled with toilet paper and a large box inside 'Kieran: '''Um, well....Good luck. ''Kieran tries to walk away but Cam pulls him back 'Cam: '''You really want me to open this thing alone?! The heck are you think- '''Kieran: '''It might not explode! Don't worry! '''Cam: '''THERE'S STILL A POSSIBILITY ''The box starts moving and Lizzy pops out wearing nothing but toilet paper. 'Lizzy: '''CAMI-SAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ''Cam and Kieran scream and Cam covers Kieran's eyes. 'Lizzy: '''CAMI ''Cam moves out of the way leaving Kieran in Lizzy's path and Lizzy lands on Kieran '''Kieran: ''(in high pitched voice) Lizzy-senpai?! ''The door is heard opening Ash: 'Kanda-kun?! '''Kieran: '''It's Aoyama, crap. Lizzy-senpai, please get off me. The toilet paper is falling apart '''Lizzy: '''You were supposed to be Cami-san '''Kieran: '''We can worry about that later! Cam-san, help me! ''Cam laughs 'Ash: '''Kanda-kun! I've got Shiina-san here '''Cam: '''We're down here '''Kieran: '''CAM-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING! '''Ash: '''Ah, Kanda......kun ''Ash sees Lizzy still on top of Kieran 'Ash: '''K-K-K-K-Kanda-kun! '''Kieran: '''Aoyama-no, it's not like that '''Lizzy: '''AH IS THIS YOUR GIRLFRIEND KIERI-KUN? '''Ash & Kieran: '''NO NO NO NO '''Gegi: '''Kieran. I want you to do this for me ''Kieran turns bright red as does Ash 'Ash: '''K-K-Kanda-kun you're a-a-a-a PERVERT ''Ash runs off '''Kieran: '''AOYAMA '''Lizzy: '''SO KIERI-KUN, ARE YOU GOING TO LET GEGIN SIT ON YOU NOW? ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN! '''Kieran: '''OF COURSE I'M SURE! PLEASE LIZZY-SENPAI '''Gegi: '''Kieran '''Kieran: ''sighs Yeh '''Gegi: '''I'm not wearing pants '''Kieran: '''SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE ''Two weeks later at the convinience store Cam: 'Ah, Aoyama-san isn't it, you're Kieran-kun's friend '''Ash: '''Yeh, that's me, you are? '''Cam: '''Mitaka Cam but I let the ladies call me Cam '''Ash: '''I'll uh stick to Mitaka-senpai ''Ash yawns 'Cam: '''You look tired. You're working a lot '''Ash: '''It's nothing '''Cam: '''Take it steady, you don't want to have an accident '''Lizzy: '''CAMI-SAN, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG? '''Cam: '''Lizzy, I was just speaking to Aoyama. '''Lizzy: '''YOU'RE KIERI-KUN'S GIRLFRIEND '''Ash: '''I-I-I-I'm not his girlfriend '''Lizzy: '''Really? No wonder Kieri-kun's so stressed. '''Ash: '''Kanda-kun and Shiina-san are quite close. '''Lizzy: '''THEY ARE! Kieri-kun is always looking after Gegin. He gets so stressed. He's always having to dress her, dry her hair, pick out her clothes '''Ash: '''HE PICKS OUT HER CLOTHES?! '''Lizzy: '''It's like their married! '''Ash: '''But-but Kanda-kun is a boy, he shouldn't be.. '''Lizzy: '''Kieri-kun likes it. '''Ash: '''WHAT! '''Lizzy: '''Look at the time, I've got to fly, oh before I go, what's your name again? '''Ash: '''Aoyama Ash '''Lizzy: '''Well, Ashin I hope we can be great friends ''Krew Hall, Room 202 'Kieran: '''Shiina, you're dinner's ready. Shiina ''Enters Room, Gegi is fast asleep 'Kieran: '''Shiina. ''looks over at her des''k '''Kieran: '''she's been writing again. ''Gegi's phone rings 'Gegi: '''Kieran. Answer it ''picks up phone 'Kieran: '''Hello ''a voice is heard on the other end 'Kieran: '''Ok, Thank you. '''Kieran: '''Shiina, that was your editor '''Gegi: '''Hmm '''Kieran: '''They're debuting your manga '''Gegi: '''Really. '''Kieran: '''This is amazing Shiina, we need to celebrate '''Gegi: '''There's something I want you to do. '''Kieran: '''What? '''Gegi: '''I want you to call me by my name '''Kieran: '''Shiina? '''Gegi: '''Not that. '''Kieran: '''Hmm ''Silence before Kieran realises what she means and goes red from blushing 'Kieran: '''Wait, hold on! I can't do that! I've never called a girl by her first name before! '''Gegi: '''You call Lizzy by heres. '''Kieran: '''She's an alien! '''Gegi: '''And Sensei too '''Kieran: '''She's an amazoness! '''Gegi: '''What about me? '''Kieran: '''Well, um.... '''Gegi: '''It's not fair. ''Kieran stands shocked for a minute before relaxing slightly 'Kieran: '''Gegi '''Gegi: '''I thought so '''Kieran: '''Thought what? '''Gegi: '''I can't tell you. '''Kieran: '''Come on! What the heck... ''Gegi smiles 'Cam: '''You're such a loser, Kieran! ''Kieran shocked turns around to see Cam and Lizzy listening intently. Lizzy is laughing hysterically 'Lizzy: '''Ah youth! Ah, the excitement! You're making me sweat! '''Kieran: '''W-Wait, how long have you been there?! ''Cam and Lizzy turn to each other 'Lizzy: '"There's something I want you to do" 'Kieran: '''From the start?! '''Cam: '"Oh my, what is it? Tell me! Tell me!" Kieran begins to die from embarrassment '''Coming Soon! Ash decides to move to Krew Hall A visitor from a foreign land A junior moves into Krew Hall Tune in next Tuesday, 11/11/2014 Category:Blog posts